Born To Love Again, Again, and Again
by Catriona1
Summary: Legolas and Gimli find Romance with two ladies from the Green Isle
1. Default Chapter

Author: Catriona Greenleaf Title: Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Rating: R Summary: Legolas and Gimli save the lives of two women from the Green Isle  
  
Part One As I stared into the mirror my face was flushed. My breath was rapid as my chest heaved up and down. I could hardly contain myself. Every nerve in my body was singing with excitement. It was my nineteenth birthday and tonight there was a large party for me. It was not only my birthday, but a feast to announce my betrothal to a young man I hardly knew. Our fathers were boyhood friends and this arrangement was made when we babies. I was sure he was a good man, but my excitement was not because of my birthday or my engagement. It was because of dreams and visions that I had ever since I was four years old. I was not marrying Henri Molineau...... there was someone else coming for me.  
  
I had always felt different somehow. My family loved me and I felt the same about them, but I did not even look like the rest of my eight siblings. I was number seven of nine children born to Jean and Claire Vert. Most have dark hair and either blue eyes or brown eyes. I was born with reddish blond hair and big green eyes. My parents named me Marie, but at age four I felt that my name was something else. My child's mind could not grasp the name. I had also been born with a big birthmark on my lower right leg just above the ankle. In my childlike mind I knew that birthmark meant something.  
  
I dreamed of fishing boats, nets, little huts along the sea, giant ocean waves, and sometimes fire..... Oh how I hate to dream of that fire. With each birthday there was a significant dream or event that would leading me to my destiny. The night of the party I would learn of that destiny.  
  
When I was ten my parents hired a new stableman, named Kenyon, and he began giving me riding lessons. Kenyon appeared to be in his mid twenties. He was tall and slender with blond hair hanging just below his ears and blue eyes. On the day he we met he looked at me, and he bowed and said a word under his breath that sounded like "Cat". Then he looked at me and said, "Bonjour mademoiselle Marie." He spoke my native language, but I could detect an accent. I asked Kenyon where he was from and what language did he speak in his country. He replied that he spent most of his life at sea, and on an island across the great ocean. He had also spent time in Gondor, Rohan, and Mirkwood. His main language was Common Speech.  
  
"Oh, our tutor is instructing us in Common Speech. I will be able to practice now that you are here." We laughed and riding lessons began. I must have asked him a hundred questions that day about the sea, ships on which he had sailed, and about horses. He was so easy to talk to. I knew I had made a friend for life. We spoke in his language, and he was amazed at how fluent I was in Common Speech.  
  
I outgrew my pony so I started begging my father for a new horse. Kenyon said he knew someone who had a nice horse for sale, so he and Papa made arrangements to meet the seller. He brought the new horse home for my eleventh birthday. He was a three year old gray gelding, which I named Royal Secret. He became the joy of my life.  
  
One day I was sitting in the orchard with my sketch pad. I looked at the trees as they swayed in the breeze. As I stared at the branches I went into a trance. I saw visions of giant trees reaching unimaginable heights. People were sitting in the trees singing. It was the most beautiful music and singing that I had ever heard, but I did not recognize the language. It started to rain and I came back to the world around me. Immediately I ran to the barn and told Kenyon about my vision. He smiled and told me that indeed there were places like that over across the sea. He seemed to understand my dreams and visions. I could not speak of this to anyone else. No one would understand. They may think I was mad and try to put me away. Next to riding horses, sketching pictures of trees became one of my favorite pastimes. 


	2. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born To Love Again, Again, and Again, Part 2  
  
My sister Helene was one year younger than I was. When I reached twelve and Helene was eleven, our parents announced to us that Helene and I would be betrothed to the Molineau brothers, Pierre and Henri. She was so excited to know that she and I would be married to brothers. My mind screamed out "This is not my destiny."  
  
In my teens I grew closer and closer to Kenyon. He was my best friend and my confidante. I could tell him anything. I shared more dreams with him. I had begun to dream whole stories, each dream being a chapter of a novel. I was there. These things were happening to me, but I did not have the same family. I did not live in this country. The sea and the giant forest -- they were always there, and faces of little children looking up at me as I read them stories. Sometimes when I woke up after a dream my leg would hurt in the area of my birthmark.  
  
Finally at age eighteen I began to dream of a man with long blond hair, but his back was always to me. I could not see his face. "Kenyon, help me to understand," I pleaded with him.  
  
He nodded and said, "It is time to take you to the sorceress who lives in the high mountain. It will be a day's journey, and we must ride fast."  
  
"We must tell my parents that we are going to look at new foals that will be put up for sale in a few months. They will not ask questions because I am always trying to talk Papa into buying more horses. They will be glad that I am occupying myself with something other than daydreaming and sketching pictures of trees out in the orchard."  
  
The next week we made plans to take our trip to the mountain. We left very early and rode hard. We reached the sorceress Sybella's home by noon. I was excited and frightened all at the same time. She did not look like I had pictured her. She was not like a hag or a witch, but she wore a long white robe tied with a purple sash. Sybella served us tea and cakes in her cozy kitchen. A kitten purred around my ankles and I felt very comfortable. I told her about my dreams and my vision in the orchard, and how I was afraid to tell my family, and I told her about the arranged marriage to Henri.  
  
Then she said, "Come, close your eyes and relax. Give me your hand and I will help you find answers to your questions."  
  
Sybella held my hand and instantly I was transported to a small village by the sea. There were the fishing boats and the nets. A woman came out the door of a modest little hut. I said "Mama". A man came to the shore in a boat. I recognized him. Tears streamed down my cheeks.... "Father" I said. Instantly I knew that was my home. Then a tall, slender, handsome young man with sandy hair came up to me and kissed me on my cheek.... "Seamus" I cried! He was my husband.  
  
Then the scene shifted to the seashore. My mother and I huddled with other women looking out at the sea before us. The fisherman had gone out, but a sudden storm came up. A few boats were coming to shore, but not my father and Seamus. My mother and I knew they had perished at sea. We had lost our husbands but we had each other.  
  
Next I was inside a small building and all around me were children sitting on the floor. I was teaching them to count and to read. This was a happier scene because my heart was filled with so much love for these little ones. Then I was on a mountain and in the distance I saw smoke. "Marie, you come back to the present with us. You have seen enough for now," said Sybella. 


	3. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born To Love Again, Again, and Again, Part 3  
  
Kenyon and I rushed down the mountain and pushed our horses to run hard so we could make it home before dark. We did not have time to talk about all that had transpired. At dinner Papa asked me about the foals. "I saw many fillies that you should have in your stable."  
  
He chuckled and said, "Marie, I would have to build a dozen barns to house all the horses you want me to buy. I'm glad you enjoyed your trip".  
  
That night I told my mind to continue with the vision I had while at Sybella's home, but nothing came to me. The next day I rushed to the barn to talk to Kenyon about the events of the day before. "I had hoped that lifetime would come to me last night, but no dreams or visions came," I said.  
  
"You will remember things little by little. There is something you should know. You have been born with free will. You will have the opportunity to continue to live that life you saw at Sybella's. I do not mean you can be transported back in time, but you can continue with the people you knew in that life, or you can marry Henri as your parents want. The choice is yours, as it should be -- totally your free will. That is what you were born to experience in this lifetime. I must not influence you at all. I am here to help and guide you, but not to make choices for you. You know there is more to life than what you see here. Be open to your instincts. One will come soon to lay that choice before you."  
  
I reeled at what he said, "one will come soon". "He is the man with the long blond hair, isn't he? What is his name?" I cried. I begged and pleaded for more information.  
  
But he shook his head. "I must not reveal that. You must remember it for yourself. I will only tell you that I must go soon and while I am gone I will prepare for your journey to him. I will come for you and take you to your destiny. Once you are there you can make a choice to stay or return here" he explained.  
  
"You are going to leave me Kenyon! Why can't you stay? I want you to stay!" I wailed. "What am I going to do without you?"  
  
"Marie, one night soon you will disappear from this household. We will ride to the one that you are meant to be with. If I remain here and we take off together, your father will send hundreds of men to hunt for the two of us. He will suspect that I kidnapped you for myself. It is too dangerous. I must leave first. I will arrange for a new stableman to be hired. Then I will come for you. You can take Royal Secret with you. We will talk more later. Just stay open for visions and dreams."  
  
I nodded and went back to the house. When I got there my mother was flushed with excitement and she was talking to the kitchen staff. "We will have a magnificent soiree for Marie's betrothal," she was saying.  
  
"Mother, did I hear you mention my name?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Marie, on your birthday, May first, we will have a huge party for you and officially announce your engagement to Henri. Go to you room and start preparing a guest list."  
  
I wrinkled my nose and told her I would do it in a few minutes, but for right now I needed to go back to the barn. "Well, hurry back!" she said.  
  
I rushed back to Kenyon and told him what my mother had told me. "Then we must make our plans soon. Tonight I will tell your father that I will be leaving within the next three or four weeks. I will introduce him to my cousin and suggest that he hire him to take my place, and we can make our plans." 


	4. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born To Love Again, Again, and Again, Part 4  
  
Kenyon told my father who was sorry to see him leave. Papa had a lot of respect for him and the way he handled all the horses. Papa hired Kenyon's cousin Calion, who looked amazingly like Kenyon, except he had red hair like mine. Then Kenyon and I began to plan.  
  
Mother stayed busy and there was a lot of excitement in the house. I was fitted for a new dress which I did not like at all, but I knew I had to go along with these plans. I must not let my true feelings show. I did not mean to disrespect my parents or bring dishonor to them, but I could not be stuck with a man for whom I had no love, no matter how nice he was.  
  
Kenyon showed Calion around the barn, giving him explicit details of what to do for each horse. He told Calion that on the night of the big party we would make our escape. Kenyon would return for me and he would have Royal Secret ready for me to ride. Midnight would be the time he would come and wait in the shadow of the trees. If all was clear in the house, I could sneak down the steps, otherwise I would have to climb down a tree by my balcony to escape. "You must leave a letter explaining some of this for your parents. We do not want them to think you have been abducted and killed. Have it ready and leave it on your bed so they will find it the morning after the party," he instructed. Kenyon cautioned Calion that on the night of the party, he should stay in the front of the house with the guest's horses and carriages so he would have an alibi and would not be implicated in my disappearance.  
  
On the day that Kenyon left I wept openly and told my parents I would never see him again. I spent my days riding and sketching out in the orchard, having little interest in the party plans. Dreams came to me. There was fire, smoke, pain and grief. Then there were visions of beautiful glaciers, tropical islands, and the blond haired man with his back to me, and little children all around me. What did this mean? Oh, how I missed Kenyon. Calion was very supportive, and I questioned him about the blond haired man, but like Kenyon, he said that I must remember for my self. He assured me that he was there to help me anyway he could.  
  
For several nights before the party I did not sleep at all and became exhausted. My mind went over each step that I needed to take to make my getaway a success. On the day of the party I pretended to be excited about Henri, but my heart was with this unknown individual that I was soon to meet. I wanted to escape this arranged marriage and be with my one true love.  
  
Finally May first arrived, and the household was hurrying and scurrying around making preparation. At seven o'clock the guests started to arrive. I stood before the mirror wondering how I was going to pull this off. I had to act natural, but how could I when I was so nervous with anticipation?  
  
I put on my dress and walked down the stairs. My father escorted me to Henri and his parents. Henri took my hand and it was as cold as ice. He made some comment about the excitement, and I nodded. There were about a hundred guests. First there was a dinner, then toasting. Next the musicians began to play and I danced with Henri, my father and my brothers. I smiled sweetly and pretended to be happy about my engagement.  
  
The party dragged on and on much later than I had expected. I knew I would have to escape by going over the balcony. Around quarter to twelve, I slipped away up the stairs, only to be caught by my mother. "Where are you going Marie?" she asked. I replied that I had stepped on the hem of my gown and I was going to pin it up. She waved me on. When I got to my room, I took off the dress, laid it across my bed and placed my farewell letter upon of it. Then I put on riding clothes and went out on my balcony.  
  
Kenyon was waiting with two horses in a grove of trees across the yard. He made a sound like a bird to let me know he was there. He crossed the yard and reached a tree beside the balcony. Nimbly he climbed up and helped me over the rail. We grabbed tree, and climbed down. We carefully crossed the yard to where the horses were waiting. I jumped on mine and quickly trotted into the darkness with Kenyon close behind me. 


	5. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born to Love Again, Again, and Again Part 5  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"East to the sea," he said. "We must ride hard." My heart was beating so fast. The closer I got to the sea, the more memories began to come to me. They were so intense I could hardly breathe, and I became dizzy, but we pressed on. "We should be there in two hours," Kenyon said. In two hours I would finally get to see the face of the man in my dreams........  
  
I could smell the salty air as we approached the sea, and my excitement increased. Then I saw it -- the largest ship I had ever seen or could even imagine. It was dark, but there were torches and lanterns reaching from one end to the other. We approached the harbor and there standing on the dock was a tall figure. Another man in the background was holding a torch. I saw the long blond hair, and I knew it was the man of my dreams. I heart quickened, and I began to tremble with anticipation.  
  
We drew closer and got off our horses. My legs were wobbly from the hours of riding. The blond haired man started walking towards me, but because of the darkness and the fact that the torchbearer was behind him, I still could not see his face. A few feet away he knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. "My Lady Catriona, Melamin," he said. He got up and put out his hand. I extended mine and his touch was searing. So much love flooded over me at his touch that I became weak. I finally got to look at his face and it was the most handsome face I have ever seen. I thought Kenyon and Calion were handsome, but his man was beautiful. His blue eyes were like no other eyes. The man holding the torch came closer. Now I could look deep into those eyes. They were pure blue having no flakes of any other color. I was mesmerized by them. A memory hit me. AYou are Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. You are an elf and you saved my life, didn't you?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "And you are Lady Catriona of the Green Isle, A'Maelamin."  
  
At that moment I was overpowered with love and desire for this elf before me. I knew that we had loved each other beyond just mortal feelings, but a spiritual connection that would last for eternity. I recalled his touch, and passion grew in me that could be satisfied only by him. I wanted his hot hands to touch every inch of my body. I felt as though I could not wait. He sensed my feelings.  
  
"My love, you must wait and be sure of what you want. You have gone long without proper sleep. Rest and in the morning we will talk more and you can make your decision about where you want to spend the rest of your life."  
  
"But, but I know now," I said.  
  
He smiled and guided me along a path to a little cottage by the shore. "Whose cottage is this?" I asked.  
  
"A friend of the elves named Etienne," said Legolas.  
  
Just then I spotted Kenyon leading Royal Secret to a barn, and momentarily I was distracted. Secret joined another horse, and he started to nuzzle it. Kenyon turned and said, "Look he still recognizes her."  
  
"What does he mean that Royal Secret recognizes her?" I asked very puzzled at the comment.  
  
Legolas smiled and said, "She is his mother. Kenyon sent me word that your father wanted to buy you a horse, so I arranged to have my friend Etienne meet with your father and he bought the horse from him. You always liked my mare. Do you remember her?"  
  
A memory of her came back to me. I saw a beautiful mare running over a grassy field. AYes, She is Elbereth, the daughter of Arod." I answered.  
  
"Royal Secret is a very special horse for he was sired by the great stallion Shadowfax of Rohan. Gandalf cast a spell on Shadowfax giving him unusually long life, you know."  
  
"There are more connections of interest to you." he said. "You know Etienne's mother. Her name is Sybella, and his sister is the midwife who helped to bring you into this world. So I have known of you since the moment you were born. No, actually since the moment of conception for it came to me in a dream. I was shown who your parents were and where they lived." Again I was overwhelmed with all the information he was giving me, but my main feeling I had was that of love and intense desire for him.  
  
"So you know all about me then?" He smiled and said he had been watching me from afar, and he ws just waiting for me to grow up before he appeared to me.  
  
He continued to guide me down the path to the cottage. "Here you will rest while I watch over you. Come and have some tea." We entered the cottage. There was a comfortable couch where he beckoned me to sit. He got the tea and I sipped some of it. He stood behind me and began to massage my temples. I got very drowsy. I felt him tap the middle of my forehead three times and he said some words in Elvish. I went fast asleep, and the dream unfolded. 


	6. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born to Love Again, Again, and Again Part 6 I was Catriona Oran, born on the Green Isle across the sea from the lands of Middle Earth in the fourth age, year 86. I married at age 18, and lived in the little settlement of my Clan in a place called Kinndenfarr. There were about 15 families in all. My husband and father were fishermen as most of the men in our community. After being married for one year, both my husband and father were lost at sea. I grieved for many years. There was no one on the isle I wished to marry.  
  
My grandmother was born in the Highlands across the sea. She was kidnapped by a band of Raiders when she was young and brought to the Green Isle where she escaped. My grandfather helped to save her life and married her later. My grandmother knew how to read, write and count, which were rare in my community. So she taught me many things about the culture and main language of Middle Earth, which was Common Speech. She told me that I was exceptionally bright and that one day I would be the teacher of many.  
  
I always wanted a lot of children, but with never remarrying, I had none. I became a tutor to the children of my Clan, and dearly loved them. They were a large part of my life and brought me much joy.  
  
One day when I was forty-nine years old, a band of Raiders came to the Green Isle and attacked our settlement. They killed anything that moved and burned anything that could be ignited. I was up in the hills, many miles away, gathering nuts and herbs at the time this happened. I saw smoke rising from the village and ran as fast as I could to see what was burning. As I ran I tripped and fell on a very sharp rock, cutting an extremely deep gash in my leg above the ankle. Bleeding, I dragged myself back to the settlement. All was destroyed. There was nothing left, not even the remains of the Clan members...... my mother, my fourteen little students, all my friends and kin ...... all gone.......... no home, no food, only water left........  
  
At that moment I wanted to die too. Perhaps the Raiders would return and kill me. But my instincts told me to hide. I went up into a rocky area into a well hidden cave which no one knew about, save the Clan members. Here I nursed my wound and wailed and mourned.  
  
I do not know how many days I was in the cave as I began to run a fever. My grief was so deep I almost wished I had been there to leave this existence with the others. One morning when I was feeling particularly sorry for my self and my predicament, I screamed in pain and in pity. Then I lay down in a deep feverish sleep.  
  
I awoke to sounds of men talking. I looked up and there stood a man that looked like an overgrown leprechaun, and an amazing taller man with long hair and who looked like a beardless giant leprechaun. Even with their countenance, my first thought was that they were part of the gang of Raiders and had come to kill me.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.  
  
"No, Lady, we are not," said the tall one. "I heard your cries, then they stopped, so we started searching for you. I see that your village has been attacked and destroyed, as well as a boats down at the shore."  
  
"Are you some kind of leprechauns?" I asked.  
  
"No," said the shorter one with the red beard and fierce looking demeanor. "I am a Dwarf, and this is my friend, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, who is an Elf."  
  
I sat up a little and rested on my elbow. "What!" I cried. "My grandmother told me of such beings, but I never thought any of you would come over the sea."  
  
"We have been traveling, mostly by ship. By the way, my name is Gimli." He asked me my name and I told him Catriona.  
  
My elbow could no longer hold me up. I fell back in weakness, and drifted in and out of consciousness. Sometimes I thought I heard voices, sometimes not. I was delirious and I thought I was dead and in the Realm of Afterlife. I finally woke to the soothing awareness of a cool compress on my forehead. Tea was brewing on a little fire, and Legolas slowly poured a few drops at a time in my mouth as Gimli held me up. I became conscious, but the fever still raged. Legolas then began to apply herbs and a dressing to my injured leg. His hands radiated heat unlike any emitted by human hands.  
  
Legolas and Gimli became concerned that there may be more victims who had been injured and left for dead by the Raiders. Gimli decided to go search while Legolas stayed with me. I told Gimli that there were no other settlements anywhere within walking distance, but he insisted that he make an effort at least in case there were any more survivors.  
  
I began to get cold again and started to shake. The Shadow of Death was beckoning to me as my body grew colder and colder. I told Legolas that I wished I were as tiny as a bird so he could hold my whole body in his hands and warm it. He took off his cloak and his shirt and walked towards me. I was shaking and confused and did not know what he was about to do. He turned me on my left side and he lay down with me with his hot chest against my back. He put his long legs against the back of my legs and his right arm reached around my cold body. He pulled his cloak over us, and we lay together for a long time, and the terrible chill began to subside. The heat from his body felt like it penetrated my every cell, making me drift off to sleep with such peacefulness, I felt as if my soul merged with that of Legolas. He had saved my life. ========================================================================= 


	7. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born to Love Again, Again, and Again Part 7  
  
I awoke to the sound of "Ahem.....". There was Gimli putting down what looked like a small sack on the floor of the cave. "Legolas, what.....?"  
  
"Gimli, shhhh, the lady is asleep."  
  
"No, I'm not. Legolas, you have saved my life. Gimli, what did you bring into the cave?"  
  
Just then the bundle began to move. Gimli said, "I found this woman who appears to be a Hobbit. How did this Hobbit come to the Green Isle?" Legolas got up and put his shirt and cloak back on and moved toward the little woman. He picked her up and brought her nearer the fire. She was tiny and appeared to be waking from an unconscious state, and she groaned.  
  
"She is a Leprechaun," I said. "Where did you find her?"  
  
"In the hills," answered Gimli. I found a whole settlement up in the rocks, and it was destroyed just like yours.  
  
"We always knew Leprechauns were somewhere in the hills, but they stayed out of sight. It is a wonder that the Raiders found them."  
  
"Evil people have a way of seeking out targets. You are lucky that they did not discover this cave, even though it is well hidden. Illuvatar must have spared your lives for a reason."  
  
The tiny lady began to move and regain consciousness. I spoke to her in my native tongue and asked her where she was hurt. She pointed to her head. I asked her if she saw any of the Raiders, but like me, she was away from the settlement. She had fallen and landed on some rocks and injured herself badly. Her name was Ainslee, and she had flaming red hair like mine, but her eyes were brown, and her skin was pale.  
  
Gimli and Legolas attended to her wound and I explained to her what little I knew of them. She seemed less frightened as her pain subsided. Both Ainslee and I feared the Raiders would return and kill us all. The elf and dwarf had a ship a little way off shore and had traveled to our isle by a small boat which they carried aboard their ship. After Ainslee and I recovered enough to be moved, I asked to see the ship and wished to stay there because it would be safer. They agreed to take us there. It was a fair size ship so I asked how they managed to sail it all by themselves. Legolas explained that he needed only two or three hours of sleep, so someone was always alert, and with his exceptional eyesight and sense of hearing, they were able to sail just about anywhere they wanted to go.  
  
The day came when they were ready to sail and Ainslee and I have recovered. I overheard Legolas and Gimli talking about us. They seemed to want us to stay on the ship and leave the Green Isle with them, but they thought we would not be willing to do so.  
  
Legolas came to me and asked if I wished to go back to shore and look for a clan to take me in and take Ainslee with me. I replied that I did not wish to join another clan because the closest clans were not friendly to mine and my fate may not be how I wished to spend the rest of my life. Personally, I felt as if I had been too traumatized to ever see the ashes of my village and my people again. I asked if we may remain and travel with them until we could find a suitable community to take us in. Gimli and Ainslee had become quite close and were content with our decision to travel until we could find an acceptable place to stay. I cleaned the entire ship for them, washed their clothing and cooked. Legolas taught me to make Lembas which was eaten at every meal.  
  
The two made bunks for us in the bow of the ship and they stayed above deck most of the time. Legolas slept so seldomly that I became concerned for his health. AIt is this way with all elves,@ he said. One day I asked Legolas to tell me about the healing heat that came from his body. He told me the healing power comes from an unseen force. He had studied healing with Lord Elrond of Rivendell and with Lady Galadriel of Lothlorein.  
  
We started sailing west. Legolas and Gimli wanted us to see a very special sight unlike any on the Green Isle or in Middle Earth. We came to the land of ice. Glaciers reached up towards the blue sky. The sun shone on the ice making it sparkle like glass. This was like nothing Ainslee and I had ever seen before. Gimli and Legolas did everything they could to make us forget the terrible tragedy that happened on the Green Isle. Nightmares filled with smoke and fire came to me and Ainslee. The dwarf and elf wanted to take us to distant shores and to see many sights to help us forget. Each night Legolas would massage our temples a few seconds and nightmares lessened. Slowly, but surely the healing heat of his fingertips comforted us.  
  
========================================================================= 


	8. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born to Love Again, Again, and Again Part 8  
  
Next, we turned to the southeast to a warmer climate. We sailed down the coast of a country where the people were black. I had never seen such people before. We made several stops to trade and buy supplies. At the village of the Lombodjinee tribe we were invited to attend a festive celebration for the chief's daughter's marriage to the son of the chief of a neighboring village. The alliance would bring peace to the region. The women were beautiful and graceful. They wore large bracelets and earrings of silver and gold.  
  
At the celebration there was much dancing and drumming. We ate and drank. Gimli and Ainslee danced with the natives. Gimli came over to where Legolas and I were sitting and grabbed us pulling us out to the dance area. The natives were bobbing up and down mostly. We started off that way. Then Legolas put my hands up on his shoulders and he put his hands around my waist and whirled me around and around. He was as light as a feather. We laughed so hard and were having so much fun that the natives stopped dancing and started looking at us. Then they began to copy what we were doing. With the fine drink we had been served and all the twirling around, I became so dizzy I fell. Even as nimble as Legolas was, he fell beside me. His body touched mine and it was so hot that I wondered why his clothing was not scorched. He put his hand behind my back and helped me up. His hot hand on my back gave me the same sensation I had in the cave. I felt as though the handprint would be on my body for eternity. I had to tell myself that my attraction for this extraordinary young man were absurd, and that I would soon be getting off the ship and making a life for myself somewhere.  
  
We left the Lombodjinees with a promise to stop again on our return trip. I tried to stay clear of Legolas because I felt my attraction to him would bring me nothing but pain. I kept busy shining everything on the ship until it gleamed. I prepared delicious meals with the fresh fruits and vegetables we had picked up in the village. Legolas and the others complimented me on my cooking skills and talked about how hard I was working. We sailed south until we came to more ice covered islands. Turning and coming back up the coast, we stopped at another village to see tribesmen whom Legolas and Gimli had traded with before. They had jewels called diamonds that looked like ice crystals. This was the first time I had seen such jewels. Legolas and Gimli traded and bought supplies.  
  
Ainslee confided in me that she was falling in love with Gimli. Even though he seemed rough around the edges, he treated her with great respect and kindness. His sense of humor kept us amused, and he told many tales of his kinsmen in Moria. He fashioned a ring for Ainslee with a huge diamond.  
  
We traveled back up the coast and stopped again at the village of the Lombodjinees. While we were there Gimli asked Ainslee to marry him. The tribe had a "holy man" who offered to perform the ceremony, so they decided there was no need to wait. They were married in a large building that was the tribal temple. Afterward there was much singing and dancing. Gimli and Ainslee spent their wedding night aboard ship. Legolas spent the night in the home of the chief, and I stayed in a home of the chief's brother's family. We departed the next afternoon and made our way north again. Gimli and Ainslee prepared a room for themselves in the ship and settled down as a happy married couple.  
  
A week later it was the anniversary of the day the Green Isle was invaded. I was feeling very low. I missed my mother and the children that I had tutored. I missed the fact that I had never had children. Legolas found me looking out at the sea crying. He tenderly put his hand on my shoulder. It was so warm and comforting. He asked me why I was crying. "It was one year ago today that my world as I knew it was destroyed." I told him that I was grieving because I wanted children so badly and had never had any, and that I missed the little ones in Kinndenfarr. He asked me why I had not married after my husband died. I said I never found anyone to measure up to him and I would not settle for second best. At least while I had the children to teach, it filled the void in my heart. Then Legolas said something that shocked me. He said, "You are still of childbearing age. Why do you not seek someone now to father a child for you?"  
  
========================================================================= 


	9. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born to Love Again, Again, and Again Part 9  
  
"Legolas, how do you know that I can still bear children?" I asked, for my body had reached a stage when I believed I could no longer bear children.  
  
"Because I sense it. We elves have exceptional senses, you know," he said with a smile, "just like a stallion knows when a mare is in season."  
  
"What!" I cried. "You are comparing me to a mare!" I sobbed even more, feeling old and unattractive.  
  
Legolas got on one knee and took my hand in his hot hands. "Beautiful Catriona, I did not mean to offend you. I merely tried to explain my skills that humans find extraordinary," he explained. "No, I am not comparing you to a horse. Please forgive my choice of words."  
  
I looked at this beautiful young man on one knee begging my forgiveness, and I had to smile and had to ask him to also forgive me for being so weepy and quick to judge his words. "Legolas," I said, "I must feel something for a man before I can give myself to him to have children. That is why I did not marry and have a family on the Green Isle. There was no one!"  
  
He stood, and I continued, "You remind me of my Seamus. Your hair is different, but your height and build are the same." At that I blushed and stopped talking. Here was this handsome elf who appeared to be about 25, and I was twice his age.... Sure I had feelings for him and could easily love him, but No, No, No, I could not ask him to father children for me. It was ridiculous to even entertain such a thought. I wondered if he could read my mind.  
  
I believe he did because the next thing out of his mouth was, "Lady Catriona, do you know how old I am?" Before I could say "25" he continued, "I am over 3,000 years old. My mother gave birth to me when she was 3859. My father King Thandruil was only 2000."  
  
I stood there stunned. My grandmother did not tell me of such things. When the shock wore off, I said, "So you are over 3000 and I am 50. That makes me a mere babe to you, doesn't it?" Then I started laughing and almost lost my breath, as it was almost too much to take in. "Why did you not tell me this before? We have been sailing with you for almost a year, and you and Gimli said nothing."  
  
"You see, age does not mean anything to an elf. Unless we die in battle or some other violent means, or of a broken heart, we are immortal. I have seen humans die as well as elves. Even in death we elves believe that life is continuous. We keep on living in the Undying Land. The reason we did not tell you is because we thought you would not believe it, or you would think of me as a strange creature unworthy of your trust. When some humans know I am immortal, they will try to kill me for sport. It has happened far too many times, so now I do not share that secret. An elf who is supposed to be immortal is quite a trophy for a human. We are no longer in the age of elves, we are in the age of men. Men are far too quick to judge. That is why I do not talk about it to anyone. We will speak more of this later after you have had time to think about all that I have told you. Right now I must help Gimli repair a sail."  
  
I pondered all the things Legolas had said to me. Was he offering to father a child for me? Did he find me attractive? I look like I could be his mother!  
  
As I prepared to lie down, Legolas appeared without warning. I was startled. He laughed and said, "An elf's steps are seldom heard, I apologize if I startled you."  
  
Tears flooded my green eyes. Legolas reached out and drew my head to his shoulder. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Oh, Legolas, my whole world has been turned upside down. I love being here on the ship, but what will become of me when you decide it is time for me to go off on my own. Or, suppose you decide to stop traveling and, and......"  
  
"My dear Catriona, did you not understand what I was getting at earlier today? For 3000 years I have been without a mate. I have been a healer, a warrior, a traveler, but never a father. I want children too. I think my father King Thandruil would be pleased to know he had more grandchildren. I tired to let you know how I felt about you, but you seemed to be resistant because of my looks."  
  
"Catriona, ever since that day when you almost died, I have felt a strong connection to you. Have I not shown those feelings?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas, you have been most kind to me. You not only saved my life, you have provided me with food and shelter. You are my savior and protector. Truthfully, I have wondered why you and Gimli have been so kind to Ainslee and me. I did not realize that your feelings when beyond friendship and protection," I answered.  
  
"Cat, Melamin, let me stay just for tonight. I will lie here and watch you sleep, or I will come over there and you may use my shoulder as a pillow for tonight. I expect nothing. Your nearness is soothing to me. You may not know it, but you have healing powers yourself," he said  
  
"Legolas, a year ago tonight you warmed by body and brought me back from death. I am in your debt. We got off to a strange start, you and I..... Come here." This time he did not cuddle against my back, but instead he folded his hands behind his head, and I placed the back of my head against the crook of his elbow. My heart raced, but we were silent for a while, staring up at the dark low ceiling over us. Then he spoke. ========================================================================= 


	10. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born to Love Again, Again, and Again Part 10  
  
"I need to tell you more about myself," he started. "I was born 3042 years ago, second son of King Thandruil and Queen Irime of Mirkwood. Elf children grow quickly. By twelve we look like we are twenty. Our senses are keen, and we learn things like tracking and archery as well as swordsmanship and other fighting skills. We love stories. We are singers and poets. When I was younger I wanted to be a healer like Lord Elrond. I went to stay with him in Rivendell for several hundred years, and later I also studied in Lothlorien with Lady Galadriel whose skills go even beyond those of Lord Elrond. I returned to Mirkwood and my father arranged for me to marry Lady Lotiel, who was a very attractive woman. Our betrothal was announced and though I cared for her, I had not fallen in love with her. I accepted my father's decision. A few months before the wedding ceremony was to take place she and my mother were riding in the area of Mirkwood too close to lands held by our enemies, who were orcs. They were brutally slain. After that I swore I would avenge their death and became a warrior and a hunter of orcs. Elves love peace, but this incident changed me forever. I fought relentlessly against orcs and any creatures that aligned themselves with orcs. I have been in many wars. The most recent and the most fierce the "War of the Rings". That in itself is too long a story to tell you now. I have seen all sorts of atrocities. I have barely escaped death thousands of times. I became weary from all the fighting and killing. I wanted to return to my life of being a healer, so I went back to Lothlorien again to study with Lady Galadriel and studied for several years. Gimli went with me. Then we decided that we wanted to travel the world and see places we had never seen before. We had a ship built and have been at sea for many years. Catriona, Melamin, I want you to see all the beautiful places I've seen. I do not want you to leave this ship or leave me!"  
  
With that I rolled to my side and faced him. He was so close. His face had not been this close to mine since we stumbled and fell at the Lobodjinee tribe's wedding feast. This time was different though because I knew now that he would not drop me off at some village and sail away. He actually wanted me to stay. What did he expect of me? I knew not. I just stared at him in awe and was quiet for a while. Then my mind went back to the Green Isle, and I thought of the fourteen darling little students who perished in the fire. A tear slipped past the corner of my eye.  
  
"Tears again my lady?" he asked. I told him my thoughts about the little ones. "Have your own children Catriona and make new memories -- happy memories."  
  
"Legolas, your wisdom and your comforting voice amaze me. You have given me much to think about tonight. I do not think I will sleep." My body was yearning for him. It had been so many years since I had felt desire like this. Just then we heard footsteps tromping around above us.  
  
"Where are you, Legolas? It is your turn to watch! Where is that elf?" It was Gimli anxious to be relieved of his watch up on deck.  
  
Legolas groaned. "I'll be there in a moment, Gimli." To me he said, "Since you do not feel like you can sleep, would you like to come up on deck and keep me company? There is a full moon."  
  
I needed his nearness. So I told him I would, and we climbed up the steps. Gimli said goodnight and went into his little compartment to join Ainslee. Legolas looked back over his shoulder at their door. "They are very happy, you know." I nodded in agreement.  
  
The moon was bright and the calm sea glistened. Legolas spread out his cloak and beckoned for me to sit on the deck. The air was balmy. The scent of Legolas and that of the sea were intoxicating. My body screamed for him. He put his arm around me and the heat from it made me almost melt. I snuggled against his chest and could hear his heart beating. Mine was racing. "Your body is so hot, and yet you are not in your practicing your healing technique, are you?" I asked.  
  
"No. Elves emit heat when they are happy as well," he answered. "Didn't you know that?"  
  
"There is much for me to learn about you." I smiled and looked up at him. At that his fingers reached up to my chin and his lips came down on mine. The taste of him was sweet... and hot... He pulled back and looked into my eyes.  
  
"I hope I have not offended you, Lady Catriona," he said respectfully. "My senses told me to kiss you." My heart was overwhelmed with joy.  
  
I put my finger to his lips and said, "Your senses picked up on my desire. Do you read my mind?"  
  
"My years of studies with Lady Galadriel have sharpened my tuning in process. Especially if I am close to someone. For instance, Gimli and I have been together so long that sometimes I know what he is going to say before he says it! May I kiss you again?"  
  
I lifted my face toward his and awaited the heat! Our kisses deepened and deepened. Our hearts beat in unison and our breathing became rapid. He pulled back for a moment. "There is something I must tell you,@ he said. I looked puzzled and he continued, "I have never made love before."  
  
"You mean not even to your betrothed?" I asked.  
  
"No," he said, "Elvish unions are usually arranged and couples are chaperoned. As I said before, I have been a healer and a warrior. I have not even seen a woman entirely disrobed. Elves are very modest. Of course I've helped deliver babies while I was training with Lord Elrond, but the mothers were always covered a the top, and well, you can imagine that during birthing, one does not think of desire. Catriona, I yearn for you, but I am inexperienced."  
  
"My marriage was very short and so long ago. Legolas, we can learn together." I could not believe what came from my mouth next. "Please make love to me now." I unbuttoned my gown and let it fall off my shoulders. It made me shiver to think that I was the first nude female he had ever seen. I had been so timid and shy before, but now there was nothing but a burning desire throughout every part of my body. I was being possessed by deepening lust. I had to have him. I began to help him undress. His skin was very unusual, like a baby's but yet tough like leather, and the heat... it was incredible.  
  
He kissed me on my lips, deep long kisses. I wished for me to kiss my neck and he did. I was aroused even more. I desired him to kiss my breasts and his lips and tongue ran down to them. His tongue flicked over each nipple. I arched my back, my breasts begging for more, more. He traveled down to my stomach and abdomen. Finally he reached the seat of my desire and lingered there, kissing, caressing, and his tongue. Oh how hot it was! I was on fire and breathing rapidly. Finally I shuddered and the explosion shook my body. I became still. He moved forward again and nuzzled my neck. I spread my legs more and he gently slipped between them, moving slowly at first, then faster, faster. I did not feel much of his weight on his body. As he moved his chest was stimulating my nipples. It was as though he was somewhat levitating over my body. He began calling my name over and over, Cat, Cat..... Then it was his turn to explode. He let out this tremendous sigh and I felt his seed bombarding the inside of my body. I could feel his weight settling once more on my body. His breathing became less rapid.  
  
He looked at me and said, "You are wonderful. No, that word does not begin to describe what you are to me."  
  
"I too do not have words to tell you how you have made me feel." I said, wishing for him to hold me close to his body.  
  
"I have given you a child tonight. I feel it. Come let me hold you." We fell asleep while a gentle breeze began to blow, rocking the ship in a soothing motion.  
  
The next morning I awoke back in my bunk but still wrapped in his cloak. He came down below to check on me. He was happy and smiling. "The wind started to pick up before dawn, so I brought you back below deck to keep warm." Then he walked closer and got down on one knee beside my bunk. "Catriona, you have made me such a happy elf. I have found the love of my life, and now I am going to be a father. I love you more than I know how to express."  
  
I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him and said, "And amin mela lle, Prince Legolas."  
  
He pulled back and said, "What is this 'Prince' Legolas?"  
  
"You are royalty. Will our child have a title of Prince or Princess?"  
  
"Yes, my father will be very happy to know that I am finally reaching this stage of my life when I too will be a father. Let us sail to Mirkwood and tell him the news together."  
  
I put out my hand and touched his face, and said, "I will follow you anywhere, my Prince."  
  
"Uma lle Vesta?" he asked.  
  
"I promise." I replied. ========================================================================== 


	11. Born To Love Again, Again, and again Par...

Born to Love Again, Again, and Again Part 11  
  
Gimli and Ainslee were very happy that we had found love with one another, and they were anxious for Ainslee and me to meet King Thanduril. We sailed northeast and after many days reached Mirkwood. Gimli had been there before, but now with two women with flaming red hair, and one being a leprachaun, we drew quite a bit of attention. We appeared before the King who seemed to be pleased that his youngest son had returned home.  
  
We settled down in one end of the castle and were made to feel very welcome in spite of the fact that we were "different". This was the first time that Legolas and I had a real bed to sleep in. Just seeing such a beautiful room filled with fragrant flowers, and the sight of a large confortable bed with a spread of white satin with gold threads made me feel like a princess. My desire for Legolas was heightened as we prepared to go to bed. He gave me a pale green silk gown and told me how beautiful I was. When I looked in the mirror, I no longer saw the worn out widow that I had been, but a younger version of myself. I could have sworn that the lines were gone from my face. I continued to stare in the mirror and he walked up behind me. We looked like the perfect couple. He began to kiss my neck and I turned and aggressively pushed him back on the bed. I could not believe the lover I had turned out to be. We took advantage of the comfortable bed, making love many times over way into the night. This once shy elf turned into a passionate lover.  
  
I got up early the next morning and went to the spring to fetch water. Legolas was already up, and I figured he was out hunting or meeting with friends. I accidentally overheard voices coming from one on the rooms. It was Thrandruil roaring loudly at Legolas. He spoke in Elvish, but I understood every word. "She is mortal. How could you involve yourself with a mortal? You are royalty. If anything should happen to me and your brother, you will inherit the Throne of Mirkwood. What were you thinking of?"  
  
"But Father, I love her......" Legolas said in a normal voice.  
  
I could stay no longer. I ran back to our room and packed a few things, and went back to the ship. I crawled in my bunk and cried and cried. No one knew where I was. I just wanted to leave this place. After Legolas left his father, he went back to our room. When he could not find me, he began to search the grounds around the castle. No one had seen me. He got very worried and started to search the woods. Then he sat down under a tree and closed his eyes. He saw me in the bunk, curled up and crying. Right away he came to the ship. "Why are you so sad?" he asked.  
  
"I did not mean to eavesdrop, but I heard what your father said. You have taken someone below your status. He does not see me as worthy of you." I sobbed. "He will force you to abandon me."  
  
"Oh Catriona, A'Maelamin, he would not and could not do that. I have straightened it all out. He accepts you. He does not want me to take on a mortal life as our friend Arwen did when she married Aragorn. I told him I am not yet ready to die, and that it would be no problem for us. My love, we have not talked of this, but I do want to have a binding ceremony. However, you cannot take on the life of an elf because you are human, and I am not ready to take on the life of a mortal. This I will tell you. I will pledge myself to you for Eternity. You will be reborn over and over, and each time you will be mine, if you still want me." He looked at me with pleading eyes. Can I be your husband? Will you be my wife? We can have whatever kind of ceremony you wish. By the way, you should have seen my father's expression when I told him I'm going to be a father." Legolas beamed, "He is joyous."  
  
We went back to the castle and next day we pledged ourselves to each other by a beautiful waterfall. I wore a dress of ivory silk with green ribbons to match my eyes. All of Mirkwood came to the ceremony and I was accepted by all, even King Thrandruil. We stayed for a month, and by then I knew for certain that I was pregnant. There was no morning sickness, but just a knowing that a little being was growing in my body and becoming stronger and bigger as each day went by. Finally we said goodbye to all and sailed back to the ocean. As a wedding present Thandruil gave us a chest of precious stones, rubies, emeralds and opals, along with many gold and silver coins. We received huge bolts of beautiful fabric woven by the elves.  
  
========================================================================= 


	12. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born to Love Again, Again, and Again Part 12  
  
The child within me grew as we sailed across a huge body of beautiful blue water. We came to a group of islands that Legolas said were the remains of a great civilization, known as the Atlanteans, who once lived on earth. There were few inhabitants living on the largest island, but none on the rest. We traveled to the southernmost island and there made a camp. Legolas liked the island so much that he wanted to buy it. The leader of the people here was a high priest named Ra-Ta. Legolas made a deal with the priest to purchase this little island of about 200 acres. Now we would have a place that we could call home. We then sailed northwest until we reached a large land mass with many inlets. We sailed into a bay and then into a river that was full of beautiful white waterfowl called swans. "This river the called the Paw-to- mek, meaning River of Swans. I am going to take you to meet Chief Pecatone, who is chieftain of the Paw-to-mek tribe," Legolas said. We arrived at a little settlement of wigwams made of reeds and mud. The leader knew Legolas and Gimli, and was glad to see us. We sailed up into a creek called the Rotank, and there we stayed, while Legolas and Gimi hunted with the natives. Ainslee and I made friends with the women of the village, and they taught us to tan hides. We in turn made them dresses from the fabric we got in Mirkwood. The women loved them.  
  
The day came for me to deliver my baby. Legolas knew the exact time that I was going to go into labor. He talked with Pecatone's wife and she got the tribal healer. There was a smudging ceremony. Then I lay down on a bed of furs, and waited for the pains to hit me. They never did. My water broke and Legolas started massaging my abdomen. He began to push downward and coached me in my breathing. He talked gently to me and told me how wonderful I was doing. I kept waiting for a pain to strike me, but there was only one. Legolas shouted, "Push"! and I did. One terrible pain made me cry out, but it was over in just a few seconds. The little head came out and then Legolas gently guided out the rest of the baby. "It's a boy! I knew it was going to be!" he said excitedly. He wrapped our son in a special blanket made in Mirkwood just for this occasion, and handed him to me. He had blue eyes and blond hair like his father. However, his ears were more round than pointed.  
  
I began to laugh and cry at the same time. I had never known such joy. I had finally, after all these years had a baby of my own, and I had my wonderful Legolas. No woman could wish for more. My elation showed on my face as Pecatone's wife ran her fingers over it and said in her native tongue, "You look years younger." Legolas agreed and smiled as if he had some secret that only he knew.  
  
I turned my attention back to the baby. "Legolas, we must name our child." He asked me if I would agree to name him Thanduil II, because Legolas'father only granddaughters and would be so happy to know he had a grandson named for him. AYour father and I got off to a bad start, but I hold no grudge. How can I when I am so happy? Yes, Thanduil II it is. Can we call him Thand?" Legolas agreed. Thand began to nurse and the three of us fell asleep in the warm cozy furs.  
  
We sailed once again west up the Paw-to-Mek to explore the region. Once the water got too shallow for the ship, we traveled by foot. I carried Thand on my back in the fashion of the native women. We climbed to a higher elevation and saw a wondrous sight. Legolas said, "I have been wanting to see these mountains that I have heard of. The native people call them the Blue Ridge." The majestic blue mountains reached up to the white clouds in the heavens. It was a wondrous sight to behold. How did a widow from the Green Isle get so lucky as to have found happiness and bliss by finally having a family of her own and travelling the world over with her one true love.  
  
We returned to Pecatone's village and spent one more night there before we went back to our island paradise. That night while snuggling down in the furs with Legolas, he whispered. "Catriona, I am so happy with Thand, but would you like a little girl?"  
  
I smiled at him and asked, "Is it time?" His instincts for reading my body always amazed me.  
  
"Yes," he said. He started kissing me, and tantalizing me with his tongue. He lingered at each breast, kissing and biting at my nipples, giving me miniature orgasms. He worked his way down and there he stayed until I muttered his name and released all my tension. I wrapped my legs around him as he entered me and began moving. Again, it was if fireworks were going off in my head. I quivered and grew limp. Then he released his hot wetness into my body, and sighed, "Cat, Cat, amin mela lle, amin mela lle...." He always called me Cat when making love to me.  
  
=========================================================================== 


	13. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born to Love Again, Again, and Again Part 13  
  
We went back to the island for a while and then decided to go to Mirkwood to visit Thandruil again. When we arrived, Thandruil was overjoyed by the sight of his namesake. There was a feast in the baby's honor, and he was officially dubbed a Prince by his grandfather. Thandruil was happy again when Legolas told him another baby was on the way.  
  
I felt like I wanted to have this new baby in Mirkwood. I was beginning to love the elves and the way they lived and felt very comfortable with them. Thandruil was grateful that I wanted to stay, as it gave him more time with Legolas and Thand. I knew then that the king had grown to love me. Gimli and Ainslee were accepted too. And never again was there any discussion about the differences between elves and dwarves and humans.  
  
Legolas liked to put his ear to my abdomen and listen to the baby. "I know it is a girl. I hear her singing in a sweet melodious voice." Our daughter was born in Mirkwood. Again Legolas delivered her and the only pain I felt was when her head emerged. His hot healing hands kept all pain away. Indeed her cry was more like a melody than a real cry. We named her Vervila because in my native language it means "woman with a melodious voice". She too had blond hair, but her eyes were green like mine, and her ears were pointed ever so slightly.  
  
The children grew and we continued to travel, visiting friends in Gondor, Rohan, and Lothlorien, but mostly we stayed on the island. As the years went by, I had eight more sons and four more girls. After Thand and Vervila, we had a daughter Brietta, meaning strong; next Ula, meaning sea jewel, for she was born aboard ship; then Nara, our happy child; our last daughter was Bairbre Olivia, named for my mother and grandmother. Our sons were Liam, named for my father, Cer, Geriand, Oran, Dorceron, Gil-Gambor, Aragorn, in honor of Legolas' friend, and Haldir, a hero who lost his life at Helm's Deep. With the birth of each child, Legolas told me I was becoming more youthful and beautiful.  
  
Gimli, Ainslee, the children and I were never sick. Legolas' healing techniques kept us all heathy. My body continued to look the same, but as time went by my internal organs began to age. My last child was born when I was 90 years old in human terms. I lived to see my children become parents and grandparents.  
  
Thand married a lovely girl named Gawena, the daughter of Aragorn and Arwen. Their first son was named Adaros (lord of the trees). Adaros married Galadrielle, granddaughter of Haldir of Lothlorien. Their youngest child was a particular favorite of mine. This little one was brought to me a few minutes after he was born and Adaros asked me to name him. I looked at the little fellow and said, "His name should be Kenyon, for it means fair-haired in my native language." Little Kenyon showed much love for me and he loved to sit in my lap and have me tell him stories. His vocabulary was quite remarkable at age two. He could converse in both common speech, elvish, and in my native language.  
  
Legolas was able to keep me alive until I was 250 years old. We had a fantastic 200 years together. My heart became very weak and I was unable to move very much. I spent most of my days just sitting. One day I told Legolas I thought it would be my last and that I wanted to see all my children. They were all with us on the island on that day. One by one they came in and I kissed each one goodbye. Then I asked for my grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great-granchildren. I told all of them that I would be coming back to rejoin them in a short time and to not grieve for me.  
  
Little Kenyon was the last one to come in to tell me goodbye. Legolas held him up to me to get a last kiss. He said, "I love you Granny Cat". He was the only one to call me Cat besides Legolas during our intimate moments. Thand came in and got Kenyon and left Legolas and me alone. Legolas held me as my heartbeat slowed down, down, down. Tears streamed from his eyes. He held me close saying over and over again how much he loved me and he would always be faithful; that I would be his one and only true love for eternity. He looked forward to my return and that he would be waiting. My heart stopped and my spirit rose from my body. I looked down on Legolas as he sobbed. Loud gut-wrenching sobs came from his inner being. Then he looked up and pleaded, "Please don't stay too long, Catriona." I planted an etheral kiss on his cheek and stepped into another world.  
  
I floated into the blue and was met by my mother and father. I felt such a sense of peace and joy at being reunited with them. Both sets of grandparents appeared to me next. Then I looked around. "Where is Seamus?" I asked, "and I want to see my little students who perished in the fire."  
  
My parents whisked me back to the island were my family was mourning my death. My mother pointed at my fourteen children. "There are your students that you taught on the Green Isle. They knew how much you loved them and mourned for them, so they returned to you as your own children, nine boys and five girls."  
  
"But where is Seamus?" I asked.  
  
She pointed to my precious little Kenyon, my special great-grandchild who loved me so much. Joy flooded my soul to know that this little one, who had played such a big part in my life, although I only had him back for two short years, was my Seamus.  
  
"Come Catriona, you have much to review before you go back to earth again." I returned to heaven floating down the long tunnel towards the light with my heavenly family.  
  
In one year I was ready to go back, and I entered the body of a baby being born to Jean and Claire Vert.  
  
========================================================================== 


	14. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born to Love Again, Again, and Again Part 14  
  
I awoke in the cottage with Legolas sitting beside me, still holding my hand. I looked at him and smiled. He said "You have been in a deep sleep for twelve hours. I was wondering when you would awaken."  
  
I cried tears of joy. "I remember everything," I said. "Where are my children and their families? I need to see them." I grabbed Legolas and held him tight. "My darling husband, you waited for me, you watched over me from afar. You sent Kenyon to help me grow up and to understand the choice that would be put before me. You are my savior, my protector, my everything." I clung to him still sobbing, but with tremendous joy over our reunion.  
  
Kenyon came in. I hugged him tightly. "You are my Seamus and my Kenyon." I said.  
  
"And your are my Granny Cat and my Mademoiselle Marie." he answered. "What should I call you?" he asked.  
  
"For now call me Catriona. I am no longer Marie. I am Catriona Greenleaf, wife of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
I spent the remainder of the day with my children. When I inquired about Calion and how he was connected, Vervila explained that he was her grandson, and that he would be joining us soon.  
  
That evening after a big feast in my honor, Legolas and I renewed our vows in the presence of all our family members and before Illuvatar. We missed two important people in our lives, for Gimli and Ainslee had passed on about fifteen years prior to this reunion.  
  
Legolas had gotten a bigger ship and below deck he had prepared living quarters for us that looked like the room in Thandruil's castle where we shared our first real bed. I looked closer and saw it was the same bed. The room was filled with white roses and other exotic flowers. Legolas presented me with a new green silk gown. It was like reliving our first night in Mirkwood all over again. My desire for him had been growing throughout the day. When the time came for us to close the door and block out all the world, then I could become his wife again in a physical sense. Even though I was a nineteen year old virgin, I felt like an experienced lover. Legolas picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. He tenderly undressed me, and I undressed him. He stood before me as I sat on the bed. This time I read his mind, and I knew exactly what he wanted. I reached around and pulled his hips toward me. I started kissing, caressing and teasing him with my tongue. He groaned and gently pushed me back onto the bed. He lay beside me and kissed my entire body over and over until I could stand no more. He entered me gently and moved slowly. All the memories of our lovemaking returned to me. I moved in rhythm with him. His body was so intensely hot. We could no longer hold out, so we reached the heights of our passion at the same time. We cuddled together knowing that we had at least 200 years or more ahead of us.  
  
I sent word to my parents that I was safe and with the man that I was born to be with, and apologized for leaving the way that I did. In time they came to understand and forgave me. Calion returned to the island. My parents were never told that he and Kenyon had helped me escape.  
  
The ship was so big that we were able to easily take Royal Secret and Elbereth back to the island with us.  
  
We had never named our island. It had always been referred to as "The Island". I told Legolas that I thought it would be a very fitting thing to call it Gimli Island for his faithful friend. He thought it was a good idea and that has been its name ever since.  
  
We spent many happy years on Gimli Island and traveling the world over on his ship. Eventually I had to leave Legolas again, but with the promise that I would return, and I did over and over again.  
  
========================================================================== 


	15. Born To Love Again, Again, and Again Par...

Born to Love Again, Again, and Again Part 15 On January 2, 2003, my nineteenth birthday. I sadly walked out to the barn and began grooming my favorite horse, Potomac Mist. My father had died two years ago, and my mother was remarrying. The farm, all the cattle and most of the horses were for sale. I saw a sailboat heading up the river and it turned into the mouth of the creek behind my house. It stopped at our dock, and a young man dressed in strange clothing and wearing a stocking cap came walking up the path. Still some distance away, he called out. "You have a nice herd of cattle and some fine horses. I'm looking for a job. Do you need any help here on your farm?"  
  
I replied, "Sorry, this farm is for sale as well as most of the livestock." He looked like neither a sailor or a farm hand.  
  
"Ummm," he said. "Maybe I'll buy it." This was strange coming from a man who was passing by. Yeah, right, I thought to myself.  
  
"It's mighty cold to be out sailing. Where did you come from" I asked.  
  
"From an island down south" he said.  
  
When he drew closer, I could see his eyes. They were pure blue and little pieces of blond hair were sticking out from under his cap. He was certainly the most handsome and mysterious man I had ever seen. "Would you like for me to show you around?" I asked. "By the way, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Legolas. Yes, I would particularly like to see this field." He pointed to the area we call the long point. It was an odd request, but we walked over to the field.  
  
"I'm Catherine Greene. My friends call me Cathy, but I prefer to be called Cat. This is a field where my father used to hunt for arrowheads and spearheads. He had quite a collection. They are mounted on a board back at the house. I'll show them to you if you like. Dad was certain that this was the site of an Indian village." I felt very comfortable with this man. I felt like I knew him from somewhere.  
  
"Yes, I would like to see them. What is the name of this creek?" he asked.  
  
"It is called Bonum for a family who once lived here."  
  
"Did it ever have another name?" he inquired. This man really had me puzzled.  
  
"Yes, Rotank it is an Indian name." I answered. Why did he seem so familiar? I continued, "This farm is called River View. It has been in my family for 113 years, and now my mother wants to sell it. It was once part of Pecatone Plantation, which was named for an Indian chief."  
  
"I'm going to ask you to do something for me. Please take both of my hands in yours." He extended his hands to me. For some unexplained reason I trusted him and felt it the most natural thing in the world to hold his hands.  
  
I reached out and his touch mesmerized me. I closed my eyes and began to sway back and forth as in a trance. My mind flooded with memories of this place and this man. I saw myself giving birth to Thand amongst fur blankets in a wigwam. He let go of my hands and put his arm around me to hold me up. I opened my eyes, and remembered that he was Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood and I was Catriona his wife. I blurted out, "You are my husband. We have been reunited again."  
  
"Yes, Catriona, Melamin, we are once again together, but only if you want it to be so. You have free will in this matter. It has to be your choice, once again."  
  
We returned to the house and talked for hours of our lives together. As each minute ticked by I grew to love him more and more. We reminisced about the numerous times I had been reborn and about our adventures together. That night he stayed with me. On that cold January night we snuggled under the blankets. His touch was tender and sensuous, and I could not get enough of him. I had very few boyfriends and was a virgin, so Legolas was gentle in his lovemaking. I wanted him over and over, and he happily read my thoughts. He told me his love for me was rooted deep in his heart, and that would never change. Before Illuvatar and my God, he once again pledged himself to me for eternity. I vowed to him I would be his one true love forever. I asked about our children and all of their descendants. He told me they were on Gimli Island just waiting for my return.  
  
The next day we drove to the city and he made arrangements to buy River View and all the livestock from my mother. My mother is a very open minded woman. I told her of my connection to Legolas, and she did not object to us being together. I assured her I would remain in college. I could go to the island on spring break and during my summer vacation to be reunited with the rest of my family there.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas and I are staying here on River View, making more memories together. Our love is eternal.  
  
========================================================================= 


End file.
